


Sawada Twins

by Kaiecohn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiecohn/pseuds/Kaiecohn
Summary: A brunette female with caramel orbs passed by with males striding dutifully by her side. Their loyalty passed shadow that they'll be willing to be her pawn.People around her are connected by her strings which will become her sword that will slash any enemy that wish to harm her but at the same time they will be her shield that shields and protects her until they break.Anyone would find it incredible on how they never give up on her and how they never regret wielding their weapons for her.[Improves as the chapters progress.]Available on:WattpadFanfictionQuotevDeviantArtCiao~





	1. What!? We're the Tenth Generation Mafia Boss!? [Part 1]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine!
> 
> Author: Hi guys..This is my first story so dont be harsh kay?
> 
> WARNING: OOC

Narrator's P.O.V

*RINNNNGG* *RINGGG*  
*RIII-* *Click* 

"*Yawn* Nii-chan, it's morning." a girl muttered as she sleepily get out of her bed and walked towards her brothers bed. Once she arrived she slowly lay down and snuggle against his warmth.

"Tsuna! Yuuki! The two of you are going to be late again!" their mother warns only to be answered by silence. "*Sigh* I guess it can't be helped." The girl heard their mother yelled accampanied by her footsteps approaching making her eyes to fluttered open.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

"Onii-chan, kaa-chan's comming, wake up or Chairman-san's going to bite yo- I mean us to death~!" the girl stated causing ber brother to abruptly sit up "HIEEE!! HIBARI-SAN PLEASE DON'T BITE US TO DEATH!!" her brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi yelps automatically covering his head for protection. Tsuna is a short and slim teenage boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. The older twin.

"Nii-chan, chairman-san is not here." she deadpan. "Ahaha sōka, ohayo Yuu-chan." He greeted while laughing sheepishly at his younger twin, Sawada Tsunayuuki. Tsunayuki is about the same height of her brother, short and slim yet have curves. Sha has a kinda a more tamed hair than Tsuna however they have the same eyes. The younger twin.

*Creeaak* 

"Ara? Your both awake. Ohayo Tsu-kun, Yuu-chan!" their mother, Sawada Nana greeted.  "Morning, kaa-chan~!" Yuuki chirped smiling at the sight of her mother. Nana walk towards the twins and shows them a piece of paper "Huh, What's this?" Tsuna asked as the two of them read the paper. "Starting today a home tutor is going to be coming. There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox. I gave them a call immediately." Nana happily informed the twins while waving the paper in front of their face.

"I don't need a tutor, Yuu-chan can always teach me." Tsuna disagree but Nana ignored him and read the paper to them. 

'I will raise your children's to become the leader of the next generation. I'am young and good looking.' And as long as they have a place to sleep and a meal, they'll teach you twenty-four hours for free!

"Well, isn't that great, nii-chan? I can't always teach you, there are some things that I don't know too." Yuuki beamed looking at her brother who looked dryly at the two oblivious females. 

"That just smells like scam-" Tsuna trailed off as he found himself looking at the clock "What!? It's already this late!!?" Tsuna exclaimed running off before stoping and look back at the females "Anyway! I don't need a tutor!" he yelled and hurriedly ran off as Yuuki pouted but quietly followed.

Arriving near the stairs Tsuna accidentally slips and fall as usual "EEEEIIIKK!!"

*BANG* 

*TWING* 

*BANG*

"Are you alright, nii-chan?" Yuuki asked, concern lacing on her voice as she slowly approach and help him not noticing the small figure near them, watching the younger twin helped the older one.

"Ciaossu." A squeaky voice greeted, getting the twins attention as they ended up staring at the small baby in front of them.

The baby is wearing a black fedora with a thick orange stipe across the side of the cone. He has a black beady eyes, black hair with curly sideburns, and wears an all black suite with black boots and wears a long red sleeved shirt with a blue necktie underneath. "So, you're Tsuna and Yuuki?" the baby questioned even if he already knew who the twins are.

"Hai, I'am Tsuna/Yuuki." the twins simultaneously replied.

"Starting from today I'll be looking after both of you." the baby stated staring at the twins with his large beady eyes. 

'Aka-chan's so cuteee~' Yuuki thought not really caring about anything making the infant smirk at her direction for some reason. "Wait, Who is this baby?" Tsuna rudely asked as he stared back intently at the baby. 'How the f*ck can this kid take care of us? Isn't supposed to be us taking care of 'him'?' Tsuna thought incredulously.

"Don't worry...'Dame-Tsuna'." the baby replied in attempt of assurance "Why do you know my nii-chan's nickname??" Yuuki curiously asked tilting her head a little. "Gathering information is a basic skill, Yuuki." the baby stated glancing at her with his large beady eyes.

"Stop saying 'Tsuna, Tsuna' and 'Yuuki, Yuuki' like some big-shot. We have a real name, and it's Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Tsunayuuki. And I don't want to be called 'Tsuna' by some baby like you!!" Tsuna exclaimed in annoyance as the infant continued to adressed them in familiarity. 

*WHACK*

"Epp! Nii-chan!?" Yuuki squeaked when she saw the infant kicked her borther's face with a quite abnormal strength for a baby to have. "You shoudn't do that aka-chan." Yuuki gently scolded before examining her brothers face where the infant kicked him. 'This is bad..It's getting swollen.' Yuuki thought rubbing it gently until Nana came down. 

"Oh, where did you came from little boy?" Nana asked as her eyes spotted a infant in front of the twins "I'am a home tutor. Reborn." Reborn stated showing them his business card. A moment silence passed by and Nana and Tsuna started laughing except Yuuki who look at Reborn in amazement.

"Ehh!? he's already a tutor at that age? Reborn-chan sugoi!" Yuuki exclaimed clapping her hands in amazement "Yuu-chan don't believe it ahaha there's no way this baby hahaha is a tutor. Hah.. My stomach hurts." Tsuna said while wheezing and panting, catching his breath.

As Tsuna tried to catch his breath, Yuuki noticed Reborn once again readied himself to kick her brother 'Oh my..It seems that Reborn-chan doesn't want it if someone laughs at him~! *giggles*' Yuuki thought and she acted quickly, softly holding Reborn carrying him up in her arms. 

Startled Reborn readied to elbowed her but stop mid-way when he noticed that it was just Yuuki that was holding him. Smiling down at him she look at the older twin and informed "Onii-chan if you don't hurry we'll be late."

"Oh yeah, that's right!! Yuu-chan we shou-!! Ehh! when did you change your clothes!" Tsuna exclaimed in atonishment as Yuuki just give him a proud grin.

____________________________________________________________________  
~~~~[Minutes later]~~~~~~

"We're leaving!!" Tsuna yelled slamming the door shut and started running ahead with Yuuki. "What's with that kid...?" He questioned no one in particular as Yuuki secure Reborn in her arms "I'am a hitman." Reborn simply answered. "A hitman, that's stupid--Hiieee!!" Tsuna yelps abruptly stopping as he noticed Reborn in Yuukims arms "Since when did you?" Tsuna asked looking at Reborn and Yuuki in disbelief.

"Ahaha~ looks like I accidentally brought him with us. Ah by the way, nii-chan you just step on a chihuahua's tail." Yuuki informed grinning sheepishly at him while pointing at the chihuahua. 

"HIIIEEE!! It's leash!!....It's leash isn't attached to anything!!" He exclaimed panicking as the dog started to walk towards him while barking agrily.

"Mou~ Nii-chan you don't have to be scared, it's just a cute little dog." Yuuki stated, patting the chihuahua's head as it purred/growled happily and started licking her fingers making her giggled. Standing up she walk towards her brother to help him up with Reborn staying still in her arms.

Helping her brother up Reborn started speaking "You're a loser who gets panicked easily in crisis. You're the single middle-schooler on this earth who's afraid of chihuahua." Reborn stated glancing a little at the back where a brunette girl in a ponytail was currently watching the scene, deciding it's not a threat to the two he ignored it.

From afar Yuuki noticed Kyoko running towards them "Good morning Kyoko-chan!" Yuuki said beaming at the said girl "Good Morning." Kyoko greeted back looking at Reborn. "Ciaossu." Reborn greeted acknowledging Kyoko's presence. "Awww, how cute!!" Kyoko exclaimed looking at Reborn "You think so~!!" Yuuki said giggling hugging Reborn tighter in her chest.

Tsuna just watch in awe as his twin and Kyoko talk with each other with a sparkling auras 'The idols of Namimori High, Sawada Tsunayuuki and Sasagawa Kyoko!! Ah-hah...Sometimes I'am starting to wonder if I'am really related to Yuu-chan.' Tsuna thought sweat dropping not noticing that another figure approaches them. 

"Is this kid your younger brother?" Haru asked not paying attention to her messy form that startled Tsuna "Um, no he's not!" Tsuna exclaimed waving his hands repeatedly, hearing this Yuuki put on a feign serious expression and look at Haru.

"No, actually he's my son." Yuuki stated with a feign serious voice.

"And she's my mother." Reborn nonchalantly stated playing along causing the three studendts looked at Yuuki and Reborn in shock. "Ahaha~ I'm just joking!" Yuuki said laughing and Kyoko started to laugh too befor asking "Why are you wearing a suit?" she asked Reborn.

"Because I'm in the Mafia." Reborn stated in a matter of fact tone.

'Mafia? What the heck is this kid saying?' Tsuna thought "Wow, that's so cool. Oh! I'm going to be late for school, so see you later little boy, Yuu-chan!" Kyoko said and left "Ciao Ciao/See ya!" Reborn and Yuuki chorused. 'Yuu-chan your getting along too well with him.' Tsuna thought in disbelief before the other female brunette noticed the time too "Ah! I'm going to be late too! See you later!!Hahi." Haru exclaimed and left.

"Tsuna, you have a crush on that girl, don't you?" Reborn questioned out of nowhere "'That girl is Sasagawa Kyoko, the idol right next to Yuu-chan in my middle school and up to now in High School but...first of all it shouldn't concern you!" Tsuna exclaimed in annoyance "Don't worry Nii-chan he's going to be our tutor so it's goin' to be ok telling him!" Yuuki chirped.

"Yuu-chan! don't side with him!! I don't remember hiring him at all! Whatever, just leave us alone already!" Tsuna exclaimed in frustration. Reborn touches Yuuki's arms producing a cute sound "I won't go that easily." he stated jumping out of Yuuki's arms then grabs Tsuna's arm twisting it despite their body differences. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, I give up, I give up, I give up!!" Tsuna screamed in pain.

Reborn removes his hand and jumps on Yuuki's shoulder making himself comfortable. "Geez, that's not a normal strength for a kid..." Tsuna pants in pain. "As I told you before, I'm a hitman." Reborn repeated staring blankly at Tsuna "Don't joke around! There's no way you could be a hitman or some Mafia guy!!" Tsuna yelled clearly not believing a thing that Reborn said.

"Maa~ Nii-chan they said don't judge a book by it's cover." Yuuki said trying to calm her brother. "Have you confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko yet?" Reborn bluntly asked ignoring what Tsuna said earlier "D-Don't talk stupid.." Tsuna said getting flustered. "Why?" Reborn asked while Yuuki pouts 'Mou~! I'm being left out..' she thought and Reborn as if reading her mind he jumps on her arms.

"I told you already, Kyoko-chan is one of the school's idol." Tsuna stated "But your sister is also your school's idol, right?" Reborn asked as Yuuki brightens up a little hearing her name in the conversation  "This and that are different. And there's no way she would even consider me." Tsuna sadly stated 'After all I'm just a Dame..' he thought.

"Your test scores for all subjects average out to 17.5. You can only go up to third level on the vaulting horse. You can't even spin on a horizontal bar. So it's because you're a useless 'Dame-Tsuna'?" Reborn stated and Tsuna nodded "Right.... Hey, why did you know so much about me!?" Tsuna exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Your eyes tell me everything." Reborn simply answered when the truth is he read the information of the twins from the papers that the Vongola family gave him before enetering the mission.  "Really!? How bout me!?" Yuuki asked as her eyes gleamed in excitement. 

Reborn pretends to examine her eyes and said "Top idol of Namimori High. Your test scores for all subjects are all A+ despite being forgetful. You have a high rate for luck that's why despite your clumsiness you rarely get injured. You're considered to be the lucky twin while Dame-Tsuna was the unlucky one." Reborn stated in one go.

"Uwaah! Reborn-chan sugoi! I didn't know that!" Yuuki said patting Reborn's head/fedora. "Yuu-chan don't get tricked! That makes no sense on knowing those things!" Tsuna exclaimed in alarm pulling his twin closer to his side. "Anyway, just get off my back about Kyoko-chan. If I could go out with such a cute girl I could die happy. Even if I do confess it's just a waste of time. That much I know." Tsuna added and turn his back at Reborn before starting to walk away pulling his sister with him.

"That's some strong loser's complex." Reborn stated with his squeaky voice, following behind the twins. "I told you to stop already!" Tsuna exclaimed stopping on his tracks. "Looks like it's finally time." Reborn stated as Leon change into a gun while Tsuna and Yuuki just stared at him in confusion.

"Die now." Reborn said with a impassive expression as Tsuna and Yuuki starts to panic. Seeing their panic selves Reborn said "You'll understand if you die." 

"Huh, what are you talk--" Tsuna's question was cut by a gun shot that echoed through the road.

*BANG*  

"KYAAA! ONII-CHAN!!"


	2. What!? We're the Tenth Generation Mafia Boss!? [Part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn/KHR is not mine!
> 
> WARNING: OOC

Narrator's P.O.V

"Reborn!! What did you do!?" Yuuki exclaimed with worry and panic evident on her voice. "Shinpai suru na. You are going to die as well and your goal will be Sasagawa Kyoko's friend." Reborn stated while nonchalantly pointing his gun at Yuuki's temple.

"But I'm already her friend!" Yuuki exclaimed as she continued to panic and worry about her brothers health "Then restart from the beginning."

*BANG*

Before the female brunette can evaluate everything Reborn already shot her straight to her head while muttering

"It's dying will time."

"REBORN!! I'M GOING TO CONFESS TO SASAGAWA KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!!" Tsuna proclaimed as his clothes ripped open with flames presented on his forehead while Yuuki just stand there with the same flames her undergarments presented. Blinking owlishly the female awkwardly said "Umm REBORN! I'm going to be friends with Kyoko-chan... again?" 

'Her mental state is still conscious....*smirks* interesting.' Reborn thought smirking inside "WHERE'S SASAGAWA KYOKO!?" Tsuna yelled as he started running leaving dust and smokes behind. "Ahh! Onii-chan wait for me!!" Yuuki yelled as she picks up Reborn and Tsuna's bag then ran after her brother, not noticing that Reborn's chameleon slowly change in a identical uniform of her school which perfectly fit her body.

___________________________________________________________________  
5 minutes later

"Ahh! Nii-chan you ran past Kyoko-chan!!" Yuuki yelled stoping beside Kyoko hoping for her brother to hear it but unfortunately he didn't.

Sighing the Yuuki turn to Kyoko "Ah! Right, Sasagawa Kyoko, will you be my friend, again?" Yuuki asked beaming at Kyoko "Of course!" Kyoko replied beaming back as they blinded all the people passing by. 

"Yo!" Mochida greeted interrupting the warm atmosphere, "Mochida-senpai/Senpai?" Yuuki and Kyoko chorused "Wanna walk together to school?" Mochida asked the two "But...Nii-chan is.." Yuuki trailed looking worried.

(A/N: She still has her dying will state.)

"Ha? Don't worry about it you'll meet him at school." Mochida said with a uncaring tone as Yuuki and Kyoko reluctantly nodded. A few meters away from the gate Kyoko and Yuuki heard a scream and both look up "What is it, Yuuki, Kyoko?" Mochida asked curiously as Tsuna suddenly landed in front of them, accidentally throwing Mochida out of their view.

Everything stayed quiet for a while as Kyoko and Yuuki stand in front of Tsuna awkwardly. "SASAGAWA KYOKO!" Tsuna yelled pointing at Kyoko who innocently blinks at him. 

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!" Tsuna added while still yelling as Kyoko blinks once again and look down noticing Tsuna was just wearing boxers she screamed and ran. Tsuna reach out a hand as his dying will slowly diminished.

*BONK*

"B*stard!" Mochida exclaimed and punched Tsuna. "Don't kid yourself, creep!" 

"Kya! Senpai please stop!" Yuuki exclaimed putting Reborn down and stand in front of Tsuna in a protective way, Mochida frowns a little but leaves. "What happened to me?" Tsuna asked no one in particular. "Onii-chan! are you alright?" Yuuki asked giving Tsuna his bag to cover himself. 

"That's thanks to the 'Dying Will Bullet'." Reborn stated throwing Tsuna some clothes as he explain the Dying Will to the twins. "Then what if we wasn't regretting anything..." Tsuna said as Reborn quickly looked away "I'm a hitman." Reborn simply stated. "We could've died!?" Tsuna exclaimed in horror.

"Anyway what would I do now? It's so embarrassing to come to school anymore! Ahh, even though I don't feel like confessing!" Tsuna blabbered in embarrassment "You mean you wanted to but coudn't anyway." Reborn countered "Shut up!!" Tsuna exclaimed and lift Reborn by pinching Reborn's chubby cheeks.

"Ahh! Nii-chan! stop that you'll hurt Reborn!" Yuuki stated snatching Reborn from Tsuna's grasp accidentally slapping him causing him to whine in pain and said something about not hurting when a truck hit him and Rebron explaining why. "You think I can just take all that so easily!?" Tsuna yelled.

*Ding* *Dong* *Ding* *Dong*

"What are you doing there?" A deep, velvet voice questioned gaining the attention of the three "Class have started." Kyoya informed with an emotionless tone "Hibari Kyoya-san from the Discipline committee?" Tsuna muttered in distress.

Kyoya is a young man around average height, he has short black hair with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, with narrow gray eyes, that are used to intimidate those around him. He wears a long-sleeved white shirt, with black belts with a brown belt, black shoes, and a black gakuran top worn on his shoulders, with the committee's armband pinned onto his left sleeve.

"As a Discipline committee member I cannot overlook this." Kyoya stated as he readied his tonfas while Yuuki just happily walk towards him. 

"Ah, Chairman-san, we're s...owwie?!" Yuuki yelps as her left foot trips on a small pebble and start falling making her body acts on instincts. Heer right foot stomps forward and luckily manage to support her body in a slanted form. Trying to stand her right foot pushed her body up accidentally head batting Kyoya's chin in process causing him to fall by the impact.

"She has a potential." Reborn blurted out watching the scene "HIEEEE!! That's not potential it's just her usual clumsiness!!" Tsuna yelps grabbing his bag then grabs his younger twin and run.

___________________________________________________________________  
\---------------[Classroom 1-A]--------------  
___________________________________________________________________

"Hahaha here comes underwear-man!"

"A sudden confession to Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Please go out with me!"

"Tsk. Dame-Tsuna stop embarrassing Tsunayuuki-sama in public!!"

"He's going to be rejected!"

"That's obvious, right, Sasagawa?"

"The guy is Dame-Tsuna after all. Why is he even related to Tsunayuuki-sama."

The students teased,  despite being uncomfortable Yuuki noticed her brother paled "Everyone, please stop it. You are making me and Kyoko-chan uncomfortable." Yuuki ordered making the room quiet. "H-Hai, Oh! Tsuna, Captain Mochida says he wants to fight you during break in the gym." one of the boys informed. "Mochida-senpai said he wanted to get revenge on the insult the two of you received, Kyoko, Yuuki." Hana said.

"He said he won't forgive anyone who makes Yuuki embarrassed in public and someone who makes Kyoko cry!" Hana added whistling "Good for the two of you!" a girl said. 'I'll run away! I swear I'll run away!!' Tsuna thought accidentally opening their telepathic field(?) making Yuuki looked at him in worry.

___________________________________________________________________  
\---------{Lunch}----------

Tsunayuuki's P.O.V

After the bell ring brother hurriedly stand up and runs outside I was about to follow him but a large crowd of people started asking if I'll join their lunch stopped me. Sighing I sneak out of the crowd and walk towards a secluded tree then sits down opening my bento yo eat lunch. 

Finishing my lunch I hurried to the Gym, opening the door I spotted Kyoko and ran towards them. "Kyoko-chan!!" I called smiling, stopping in front of her I look around. "Huh? Where's Onii-chan?" I asked Kyoko who just shakes her head dejectedly. 

"That's right! Where's Sawada? He's late!!" Mochida stated looking back at us "I guess he ran." one of the males said "Geez, Dame-Tsuna." a boy added causing Mochida to laugh. "Hahaha, This means I win by default!" Mochida stated. I frowned and ignore them as I continued to looked around but instead of spotting my brother I spotted Hibari. Remembering what happened earlier I ran towards Hibari and stops in front of him.

"Eto....Chairman-san, Sorry for 'bumping' to you this morning." I apologized bowing my head as Hibari 'Hn' and open one of his eye in acknowledgement. I made my way beside him and lean on the wall as I heard people murmuring about my brother came. "See! Nii-chan didn't run!!...if he ever run I'll take the battle for him!" I said beaming proudly not noticing that the demon-perfect was watching me.

Narrator's P.O.V

"There you are, you perverted stalker! Heaven may forgive a piece of trash like you, but I won't. I shall punish you!" Mochida proclaimed loudly causing Yuuki to frown. "Hn, refrain from making your face uglier." Kyoya suddenly speak startling Yuuki and looked at him "Chairman-sannnn's so meaannn! you shouldn't say that to a girl!!" Yuuki whined but Kyoya just 'Hn' at her so she return attention to the fight again.

"If you can get ippon from me, you win. But if you can't, then I win. The prize is, of coarse Sasagawa Kyoko and Sawada Tsunayuuki!!" He proclaimed, hearing his youger twins name his protective side kicked in making Tsuna's eyes sharpen but immediately turn to panic as he notices he doesn't have a shinai to ki- fight Mochida "Eh? Prize!?" Yuuki muttered in shocked

"Herbivores." Kyoya muttered.

Everyone start murmuring but Mochida ignored them "Let's go Sawada!" Mochida stated and advanced towards Tsuna who was panicking before he caught the shinai that Takeshi tossed into him. Mochida stood in front of Tsuna and slashed him making Tsuna to fall harshly on the floor accidentally tossing his shinai aside, standing up he runs thinking of a way to fight Mochida who was chasing him.

Watching the scene, everyone started to laughs at Tsuna calling him Dame-Tsuna. Mochida hits Tsuna's leg and Tsuna falls on the floor then turn to look at Mochida in horror as Mochida readied himself to smash Tsuna's face.

"Onii-chan!!! Do your best!!!/Sawada-kun, Do your best!" Yuuki and Kyoko encouraged, yelling softly cupping their hands around their mouth watching the scene, successfully distracting Mochida "Yuu-chan, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna muttered in bewildered while Yuuki and Kyoya suddenly heard a gun shot.

Before Yuuki processed everything, everyone watched in awed as Tsuna's clothes started ripping into pieces. "REBORN!!! I'LL GET A IPPON NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!!" Tsuna yelled in determination as he start advancing towards Mochida "Idiot. Do you think that would affect me?" Mochida asked smugly as he raised his shinai and smashed it in Tsuna's face but to his surprised the shinai broke into half surprising not only him but everyone.

(K: Don't you dare include me on this crowd, herbivore. Author: He means he's not included in the word 'everyone'.")

Tsuna jumped and pins Mochida down raising his hand, everyone wondered if he'll hit Mochida but instead of hitting him, Tsuna forcefully pulled Mochida's hair yelling about him getting a 'Hyakupon' and look at the referee and saw he still didn't raise his flag so he pulls more hair until Mochida became bald until the referee couldn't take it anymore and raise his flag. Before everyone start cheering Kyoya already left. Everyone also left after cheering, leaving Tsuna, Yuuki and Kyoko talking with each other without noticing a mysterious figure watching them.

"So that's the Vongola's tenth Generation boss candidates, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Tsunayuuki."

___________________________________________________________________  
________________________

"Eh!? We're Vongola family's tenth Generation boss!!?" the older twin exclaimed in shock while the younger twin just stared at Reborn in disbelief. 

"I came here because I was requested from the current Vongola family boss, The ninth to train you to become an admirable Mafia boss."  Reborn explained ignoring the twins disbelieving expression.

"I don't get it! What are you talking about!!?" Tsuna yelled slamming his hands on the table as he lean down looking at Reborn who pulls out a paper shoving it to his face. 

"The Vongola family's first boss retired and crossed to Japan. He's your great, great, great grandfather. In other words, since you two inherited the Vongola blood, you two are a legitimate candidate to become the next boss." Reborn explained changing into his pjs as the the older twin stared intently at the paper.

"We never heard about this..." Yuuki trailed and give her brother a worried looked "Don't worry, I'll train the two of you to become a great Mafia boss." Reborn stated laying down on Yuuki's bed.

"Why are you deciding everything by yourself...and don't hog my sister's bed!!" Tsuna yelled in frustration. "It's sleepy time, see you tomorrow." Reborn said covering himself with Yuuki's thick sky blue blanket ignoring Tsuna. Tsuna angrily stomps near his younger twins bed and yelled "Oii! *Ting* huh? What did you set up!!"  Tsuna exclaimed as he noticed the thin strings almost unseen by naked eyes.

"I forgot to tell you, if you try to disturb my sleep those booby traps will blow up....Pui.." Reborn added as he sleeps with his eyes open with a bubble start growing and shrinking on his nose that indicates his sleeping "He's sleeping with his eyes open! Yuuki do something!!" Tsuna stated and turn back to where her sister is but found nothing "Yuu-chan?" he looked around then noticed that his sister was already sleeping soundly hugging Reborn as if it's her warmth supp- teddy bear.

"Yuu-chan!! What are you doing!? it's still early! Don't join in his baby sleeping time!!"

___________________________________________________________________  
\----------[Night]-----------

*Creak* 

Nana quietly entered the room and giggled as she watch one of her children sleep with Reborn. Walking towards them she readjust their blanket to give them enough warmth "Please take good care of Yuuki and Tsuna, Reborn-kun." Nana whispered as she giggled once again as she noticed her daughter rubs her cheeks with Reborn's cheeks smiling happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for reading!! Sorry for the mistakes! Sorry if its not that good. 
> 
> [Edited March 30, 2017]


	3. The End of the School?! [Part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KHR is not mine!
> 
> WARNING: OOC

Third Person's P.O.V

*Chirp* *Chirp*

 

*BOOM* *ZZZZTTTT*

"WAH!! W-What are you doing!? Do you normally send electric shocks through someone's body just to wake them up!!?" a loud voice boomed through the room. "It's a good thing you even opened your eyes. Sometimes people don't wake up at all." Reborn's voice stated nonchalantly accompanied by the sounds of Tsuna's wails. Jumping off Tsuna's bed he hop in Yuuki's bed.

"Get up Yuuki, it's morning." he stated earning a soft groan from Yuuki who slowly fluttered her eyes open. "How come she doesn't get electrified!?" Tsuna yelled as Yuuki sits up rubbing her teary eyes. "Being a hitman means being a ladies man and I still have a itsy-bitsy, weeny, mini, mingy, teensy, measly, eensy, titchy, itty-bitty, tiny kindness left in my heart." Reborn stated nonchalantly making a heart shape in the middle of his chest.

"Your practically saying that it doesn't exist....together with your heart." Tsuna commented dryly as his sister laughs while Reborn gave him a satisfying kick on the guts and pulls up a small black notebook showing it to the twins "This is today's plan." he stated ignoring Tsuna's complains.

Tsuna and Yuuki's schedule:  
Morning:   
              Introduction of the transfer student.  
Afternoon:  
               Volleyball Tournament.

 

"The volleyball tournament has nothing to do with us. I'm just a substitute player, I don't know about Yuu-chan though..." Tsuna paused and glance at his sister. "Hm? *Yawn* girls don't have any volleyball tournament today...maybe.." Yuuki shrugged yawning as Reborn hides the black notebook.

"But suddenly, they ran out of regular players, so the substitute of the substitute of the substitute of the substitute, namely you Tsuna, is going to play now." Reborn informed.

"What!? Why??" Tsuna asked incredulously banging his head in Reborn's forehead. "Who knows." Reborn replied 'innocently' causing Tsuna to back up and pointed an accusing finger at Reborn "Reborn, is this because you.....You couldn't have..."

"Of course not." Reborn said looking away "Hmm? What are you two talking about??" asked Yuuki who was finally completely awake looking obliviously at the two. "Haha..It's nothing Yuu-chan, I just thought of something terrible haha but even Reborn being a hitman he wouldn't go that far." Tsuna answered laughing in relief. "It seems that everyone got a pizza delivery from the same place and they all ended up with stomach problems." Reborn added.

"SO IT REALLY WAS YOUR FAULT!!" Tsuna yelled in terror with Yuuki laughing at him.

_______________________________________________________________

"Hmmm? I wonder where did onii-chan went.." Yuuki thought as she walk around, turning to the corner she bump into someone causing her to fall harshly on the ground.

*Thud*

"Tch. Watch where your going, woman!!" a irate voice exclaimed clearly trying to intimidate her but Yuuki didn't notice and just continue rubbing her back sheepishly, she stood up and look at a emerald orbs that was glaring at her. "Oh! ahaha~ Sorry!.... Hm? are you from Namimori Middle School too?" Yuuki asked noticing his uniform only to get a 'tch' in response then looks around. "Where's the goddamn school!?" Hayato thought.

"By chance are you lost?" Yuuki concluded. 

"So what!?" Hayato snapped and glared at her.

"Ah! Don't worry! I'm lost too!!" Yuuki replied in assurance sending Hayato a thumbs up while Hayato just stared at her blankly "How the hell is she the candidate boss of the Vongola family?" he thought, turning away from her, he started walking on the other direction.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

"Why the f*ck are you following me!?" he snarled.

"Ara? We're going in the same school so that should be fine!!" she beams.

"Arrgh! Tsk!"

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

Finally arriving to Namimori Middle Hayato and Yuuki walk passed the gate only to be stopped by...

 

"Herbivore, for wearing a improper school attire, I'll bite you to death." Kyoya stated and advance towards Hayato only to be stopped by Yuuki "Maa~ Chairman-san, Mornin'!!" Yuuki greeted as Kyoya nodded in acknowledgement then proceed on attacking Hayato but once again interrupted by a sudden yelp.

"HIIIEEE!! Where did you go Yuu-chan!?" Tsuna asked running towards Yuuki who just scratch her cheeks sheepishly "I got lost!" Yuuki replied as Tsuna started scolding her. Kyoya noticing Hayato's absence he clicked his tongue in annoyance promising to himself that he'll bite that Herbivore to death later.

"Herbivore, Fluff ball, get going to class." he stated getting the attention of the twins "HIIIEEEE!! H-HAI!!" Tsuna exclaimed and drag Yuuki with him.

_______________________________________________________________

"*Huff* *Huff* That was close." Tsuna muttered as he put his orange sneakers on his locker with Yuuki doing the same with her sky blue sneakers. "Good Morning, Tsuna-kun, Yuuki-chan." Kyoko greeted smilling at the twins. "G-G-Good Morning/Morning, Kyoko-chan!" The twins greeted back.

"Did you know there's going to be a transfer student in our class?" - Kyoko

"Oh yea, it was on Reborn's schedule." -Tsuna

"I wonder what they're like. Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" -Kyoko

"Hmm.. We don't know.." -Yuuki

 

_______________________________________________________________  
__________(Class 1-A)___________

"I'll introduce the transfer student. He was studying abroad in Italy until now, his name is...Gokudera Hayato." right after the homeroom teacher introduced Hayato the girls started murmuring to each other.

"Wow, he's so hot"

"On top of that he's moved from another country."

"He's scary-ness makes me go numb."

"We're definitely making a fan club!" 

"Italy would be also Reborn's home country." Tsuna thought as he came to a sudden realization and abruptly looked at Kyoko "Uwah! she's totally smiling! How about Yuu-chan? she's not interested in bo-" he trailed and glance at Yuuki "S-SHE'S TOTALLY DROOLING!!!" Tsuna thought in horror as he started to emit violet aura thinking that his sister likes Hayato.

_______________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in Yuuki's side

"I wonder what's for dinner tonight.. will it be steak? hmm..maybe curry? no probably..." Yuuki continuously guess different variety of foods in her mind not noticing she started drooling, but she abruptly snap back to reality when a harsh kick landed on her table.

*BAM*

"Kya!" Yuuki squeaked as her table and chair fall on the floor with her "Ara? aren't you the boy from earlier, are you still mad that I didn't help searching the way to school?" Yuuki asked looking straight at the scowling face that's looking down on her, both are oblivious to Tsuna's dark waves that he keeps sending to Hayato's back accompanied by the other boys glare.

"Gokudera-kun! Your seat is... Gokudera-kun!!" The teacher called but Hayato ignored him and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

 

*Ding* *Dong* *Ding* *Dong*

"Onii-chan, are you okay?" Yuuki asked as she sits in front of her brother "Un, Just a little tired." Tsuna assured smiling at Yuuki who smiled back then look at Tsuna's back. "Yamamoto-san?" she called.

"We're counting on you today, Tsuna! and you too Yuuki!" Takeshi exclaimed while Yuuki tilted her head in confusion "C-Counting on us for??" Tsuna asked looking back at them "The volleyball tournament, of course.." the boy stated "then why me too?" Yuuki voiced out staring at them in confusion. 

"Ah, one of our players suddenly got a stomach ache this morning and a kid suddenly pop out of nowhere and suggested you." Takeshi answered clearing Yuuki's confusion as the twins came into a conclusion "Reborn?/REBORN!!" they thought one doesn't really mind(Yuuki) while the other one in frustration(Tsuna).

Snapping out from their thoughts Tsuna looked Takeshi "I didn't know you played volleyball too, Yamamoto." Tsuna stated in bewilderment.

"Even though baseball is his club activity, he's still good at other sports too." the bald boy explained "You've been awesome lately. I can't wait to see you in action. We can't wait for today's match. Be sure to show us that power again. Do your best too, Yuuki." Takeshi complimented smiling at the twins. "W-Wait no..umm.. that was..." Tsuna tried to protested but was cut of by Kyoko.

"Yeah, your were so cool, Tsuna-kun" Kyoko said "After that no one's called you 'Dame-Tsuna'." Hana added. "That's true.." Tsuna muttered "Do your best. I'll be rooting for the two of you." Kyoko stated smiling at Yuuki and Tsuna.

"O-Okay, leave it to me!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! sorry if it's not that good and sorry for the wrong spell, grammar etc. I'll try my best to improve!


	4. The End of the School?! [Part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: KHR is not mine!!
> 
> WARNING: Has a little bad words (Hayato) or OOC

Narrator's P.O.V 

"Onii-chan, where are we going?" Yuuki asked as she continued running behind Tsuna wearing the girl's gym uniform "I'm going to find Reborn..you know for the dying will bullet?" Tsuna answered, screaming Reborn's name repeatedly but stops when Yuuki grabs his hands.

"Nii-chan...I know that you need the bullet but please don't get to dependent on it and please ummm don't get to...conceited?" Yuuki stated trying to make sure not to hurt her brothers feeling. "What are you talking about? I'm not. Anyway let's find Reborn, there's no time left!" Tsuna exclaimed as he untangled Yuuki's hand which sadden her but voluntary still followed after the oldest twin.

"Weird, I thought he was supposed to be keeping an eye on us wherever we went." Tsuna stated as he frown in disappointment. "Maa~ I'm sure he's just somewhere drinking his espresso or something?" Yuuki replied uncertain until they smell something coming from the fire hydrant on the wall.

"Huh, what's that smell?" Tsuna asked as Yuuki sniffed the scent "Coffee or Espresso?" she suggested as Tsuna knelt down and placed his ears against the fire hydrant, exactly the same time when the fire hydrant's door 'accidentally' opened hitting Tsuna in the process. "Ciaossu. I'm having my coffee break now." Reborn informed.

"Hello! Wow~ are those books there real? Can I see them?" -Yuuki

"Sure." -Reborn

"Ahaha~ Nii-chan look it's so cute! The writings are so small!" -Yuuki

Tsuna sweatdrops as he watch his twin casually conversed with Reborn "Yuu-chan your adapting too fast and why are you in there!?"

"I have secret hiding places all over the school." Reborn simply replied "When did you have time to do that!?" Tsuna exclaimed ready to pried answers until he remembered why he search for Reborn. "O-Oh right, never mind that. Shoot me with dying will bullet! I have volleyball tournament next. I have to look good in front of Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna panicked while Reborn stared at him for a while before he answered.

"I can shoot you but you'll die."

"Yeah, I'll die......Eh?"

"If you don't have any regrets when you are hit by the dying will bullet, you won't revive." Reborn explained "Does a guy like you, who has gotten cocky from all the compliments, have any regrets?" Reborn asked not forgetting to insert an insult, with his nonchalant voice but inserted a slight venom in it. "Maa~ you don't have to be harsh Reborn." Yuuki gently scolded. 

"Too soft Baka-Yuuki, if he didn't listen to you when your gently pointing out his mistakes that means he wants to learn in a hard way." Reborn replied, taking a sip on his espresso. "Yuu-chan's right...I gotten ahead of myself just because they flattered me a little." Tsuna thought as he glance at his younger twin. "Yuu-chan.." he called as Yuuki 'Hmed' in response. "Sorry...Your right I've got conceited." Tsuna said bowing his head in dejection when he suddenly felt a familiar warmth ruffling his hair.

"It's ok, as long as you understand." she stated as she gives off an aura of warmth, protection and safety which are very familiar to Tsuna making him smile as the twins didn't noticed that Reborn's pacifier glowed as if it was responding to Yuuki.

"But still...now that the dying will bullet is useless...people will start calling me Dame again!!" Tsuna cried "Maa~ Maa~ Don't worry I'll protect you!" Yuuki chirped as she continued patting Tsuna's head. "Yuu-ch--"

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself that your roles are reversed?" Reborn stated cutting Tsuna off, destroying the atmosphere as he pointed the gun at Tsuna "Put that aside, do you still want to give it a try? If your lucky you'll die without pain." Reborn added. "HIEEEE! N-No thanks!" 

"Well then good luck." Reborn stated as the fire hydrant's closed automatically.

_______________________________________________________________

The twins walked through the hallway while Tsuna was having a conflict on what to do.

"And I've just stopped being called 'Dame-Tsuna'. If I messed up the game then it'll just go back to how it was before....Right! this means..." Tsuna whined. 

"I'll just have to run away, thinks Tsuna." a squeaky yet somehow evil voice stated.

"That's my only option!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"B-But...wouldn't that mean betraying Kyoko-chan, who was looking forward to the match?" a soft angelic voice asked.

"Yeah, that's the problem.........Eh?....Reborn? Yuu-chan!?" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief. "We're speaking for your heart." Reborn said in a matter-of-fact tone. "The two of you don't need to voice it out!" Tsuna exclaimed as Reborn suddenly hops down from Tsuna's shoulder. "If you're a man, you'll choose death over running away." he stated.

"Don't say something tha--" "Yosh! Onii-chan let's man up!" Yuuki exclaimed cutting Tsuna off, throwing her arms around Tsuna's shoulder "Yuu-chan you're a woman!!" Tsuna yelled.

"That's the spirit." Reborn stated impassively "Let's go!!" Yuuki chirped dragging her older twin to the gym as Tsna continued to panicked "Maa~ Don't worry nii-chan! no one will laugh if someone see a person that's using all their strength and will." Yuuki stated as she smiles in assurance to her older twin who calm down a little. "But....I never said they won't criticized you." she quickly added in a jokingly manner still smiling. 

"THAT DOESN'T REASSURE ME AT ALL!!" a screamed accompanied by a soft laughter echoed through the hallway.

_______________________________________________________________

Finally arriving in the gym, they opened the door and the people boomed them with cheering or compliments, some even have flags, one for Tsuna and for Yuuki.....well...just think of a celebrity visiting another country though some girls are glaring at her, some are speaking completely nonsense while some are exaggerating making Tsuna more nervous. 

"Fight, Tsuna!"

"Do your best, Tsunayuuki-sama!"

"Tsunayuuki-sama, please look here!"

"The team's secret weapon's here!

"Yuuki-sama, your clothes suits you!"

"Uwah..T-They're really depending on me...and what's with Yuu-chan's clothes have to do with this?" Tsuna muttered as people continued to showered the twins with compliments or encouragement. "Tsuna-kun, do your best!" Kyoko cheered as Ryohei watched Tsuna who robotically walks forward with her sister who walks normally.

"We've been waiting for the two of you, Tsuna, Tsunayuuki! Show us your awesome skills, Tsuna!" the boy with the glasses exclaimed while Tsuna paled when he noticed Gokudera glaring at him and Yuuki. "Ah! Gokudera-san's here too?" Yuuki asked voicing out Tsuna's thought as Gokudera directed his glare at Yuuki "No sh*t!" he snarled while Yuuki just smiled in response unconsciously letting out her aura smoothing Hayato's glare.  

"Look onii-chan!! Chairman-saaaaannn~" Yuuki called out waving frantically while Tsuna was ready to faint on how Yuuki casually called out to Kyoya who just nodded and ordered one of his subordinates something then 5 minutes later came back with a first aid kit. "HIIIIIEEE!! Is he going to bite someone to death!?" Tsuna thought but was interrupted when the referee shouted.

"We will now begine the match against Year I Class A and Year II Class C!" the referee yelled out.

A ball was heading towards the side of the court, Takeshi saved it and everyone cheered loudly while Takeshi just laugh and thank them causing Hayato to huff in annoyance.

"It's yours Tsuna!!" Takeshi yelled as the ball head towards Tsuna, who panicked but still jumps to hit the ball only to miss and for the ball to hit his face, seeing this everyone shut their mouth and groan, the ball was about to fall until Yuuki saved it and gain a point for them. "Maa~ Maa~ You should pay attention to the game or you'll lose a point!" Yuuki proclaimed beaming happily to the enemy saving Tsuna from everyone's insults which worked successfully since they started to roared loudly again while Tsuna looked super thankful to his younger twin.

"*Sigh* What a mess." Hayato muttered glaring down at Tsuna. "Are you ok, nii-chan?" Yuuki asked helping Tsuna up as Takeshi encourage him.

*TWEEEEEET* 

Another ball was served that was aimed at Tsuna again and again while Yuuki covered her brother's failure again and again not noticing bruise started forming on her arms as everybody groaned in disappointment the longer they watch. 

"End of the first set." the referee yelled with the score of 1-C 21 to 1-A 10.

Tsuna sigh in exhaustion after the first round finished "Are you even trying, Tsuna!? If you're playing around then leave!!" the boy with glasses exclaimed "We're playing seriously!" the bald one added before Tsuna said anything Yuuki covered "Maa~ You don't have to be harsh, think about it if he left then we'll lose more if we're short out of member." Yuuki said giving the two boys a tired smile. The two was about to retort but stops and paled look at anything other than something from her back.

"Fluff ball, sit." a cold voice commanded. Yuuki looked back and saw Kyoya holding a first aid kit she looked at him in confusion at first until she felt a pain in her arms. 

"Chairman-san! ahaha~ I can d--"

"Sit."

"Hai, Hai." Yuuki complied sighing in registration and sit as Kyoya started patching up the bruises with Yuuki humming random happy song with Tsuna who finally noticed "Everyone is covered with wounds.....Yuu-chan and Yamamoto too." he thought as he imagine Yamamoto and the other two worked hard at the same time he remembered how Yuuki keeps up to the ball to cover up or save him. "But I'm just.....No, there are still four sets left. I'll fight with my dying will." Tsuna thought as determination flashed in his eyes, noticing this Yuuki's orbs gleamed in the same determination and walk towards her brother, holding his hand they walk forward and walk towards the team.

_______________________________________________________________

"Seems like Tsuna understands it now." Reborn stated as he take out a black box then reholds his gun to aim at the twins. "As long as you understand. Take this!" he exclaimed then shoot at the same time throwing the box at Yuuki's head.  
_______________________________________________________________

 

*BANG* *BANG*

*BANG* *BONK*

The twins fall down at the same time as the bullets and the box hit them. "What's wrong, Tsuna? Did something happen to your legs?" Yamamoto asked while the other boy shakes Yuuki "Tsunayuuki? oi! Tsunayuuki!" The boy with galsses exclaimed, he was about to yell for someone to call ambulance but Yuuki opened her eyes open with a orange flame burning in her forehead the strange thing is her clothes was still presented.

"Two shots in my legs. Nothing's happening so it's not that......then... Yuuki was shot with dying will bullet." Tsuna thought as the two stood up.

*TWEEEEEEET*

"Here it come's Tsuna! Block it!" Takeshi yelled as Tsuna determinedly nodded and jump.....a little to high shocking everyone the ball was about to hit 'it' but Yuuki has come to save the future and block the ball from destroying Tsuna's future family as the male population sigh in relief. (except for Kyoya of course.)  The game continued with Tsuna blocking tha ball with his jewels or with Yuuki saving it from crushing up.

*TWEEEEET*

"Game set! Year I Class A wins!" the referee proclaimed as everyone roared in happiness. "Yay~ We won!!" Yuuki exclaimed hugging her older twin in happiness. "It's not yet over. I won't accept it. I'm the only one that's worthy to became the 10th!" Hayato exclaimed "H-Huh, The 10th? Why does he know?" Tsuna thought as he watched Hayato glared at them in hatred. 

_______________________________________________________________

\--------[Back of the school]--------

"Gokudera-san, why do you called us here?" Yuuki asked "If some f*ck*ng trash like the two of you becomes the 10th, the Vongola family is done for." Hayato stated staring at the twins "W-Why do you know about the family!?" Tsuna asked in panicked "You're annoying." Hayato stated as he took out dynamites. "WAIIIITTTT!!" Yuuki exclaimed and held out her hand.

"What!?"

"Give me your hand."

"Why!?"

"Come on~ Just take it out."

"Tch." he grunted and reluctantly give his hand to her "Here take it." Yuuki stated putting a small pill on his hand "What's this? Are you trying to poison me!?" he snarled "Huh? nope...well you see...someone insisted to give you a chill pill you know, I was supposed to give you 12 dozens but only one pill is available. You think it's enough?" Yuuki stated earning a tick mark from Hayato.

"DIE!!" he yelled and throws a two dynamites at the unguarded Yuuki. "HIIIIIEEE!! Yuu-chan! move out of the way!!" Tsuna yelled.

*BANG* *BANG*

"This was faster than I'd expected." Reborn stated as he came out of the tree after he successfully defused Hayato's dynamites. Tsuna checks Yuuki up for any injury then smiled in satisfaction to find none, he turn to Reborn "Reborn, Tha--"

"If your going to thank me, kneel down and lick my shoes in the process."  Reborn stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
